ThreeThirty in the Morning
by Kaikie
Summary: ONESHOT...I think... I've been thinking about this idea for months now...almost a year...Inuyasha's at it again, and this time, Kagome's just a little more than upset...


Just a little one- shot I thought it would be cool to post…for all you country music fans out there, (:) !) you should know what song this was inspired from…Thunder Rolls…yay country! But, for those of you who don't like country music (a surprisingly large number) I didn't include the song…so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha…damn it all…

**Three-Thirty in the Morning:**

She watched the rain pour down from her spot by the door inside the hut.

'_I can't see a thing beyond ten feet,' _she sadly thought. Lightning suddenly streaked across the sky.

'_Correct that,'_ she mentally erased all she had just thought.

'_I can't see a thing beyond ten feet when there's no lightning.'_ She glanced at her watch, the glow-in-the dark numbers giving her the time.

'_My God, it's after midnight. Where is he!'_ She looked out, straining into the darkness again. A giant flash of lightning had her instantly blinded and almost immediately deaf. She jumped a mile when she heard a resounding crack off n the distance.

'_Too close for comfort.'_ She had almost yelped in surprise. Now she was really worried. He was out so late, she hoped that he wouldn't get fried in a tree or the air. She lowered her head and sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

Unbeknownst of her, the one she was worrying about was perfectly fine, bolting through the forest, heading away from the large tree he had been…sheltering…under. Squinting into the blackness, he was a little disoriented. The rain was so thick, it was like a wall of water. But, his instinct was telling him he was on the right track. As he ran, he hoped that everyone else was asleep, so nobody really knew that he was back so late…maybe he would be able to say he came back earlier than he really did.

"That's not gonna work…" he mumbled out loud. "She always waits until I get back…" Inwardly groaning, he pushed onward.

Back in the hut, the girl was drifting, nodding her head, but worry kept her awake…she was nodding, but every time thunder sounded, her head would snap up, almost making her look like a bobble head, there was so much of it. But there was no way she would sleep until she knew he was safe. Reaching down, she touched the ready bow and arrows by her side, and as if gaining strength off them, she fortified herself for another couple minutes. Suddenly, thought, she felt a glimmer…a faint presence a distance away. It was coming in rapidly and thankfully she recognized it. She let out a long breath, a smile gracing her lips as she closed her eyes for a second.

He was safe.

She stood up, stretching her legs and arms as she did so. She leaned against the wall, this time looking out the window. She may have felt his aura, but he still wasn't back yet. She looked at her watch again.

'_THREE-THIRTY!'_ He would not get off too easily for this. He knew she worried about him when he went off by himself. Squinting back out the window, she watched carefully, paying the utmost attention to his aura.

'_Closer…closer…'_ He was on the outside of the village now. She stepped up to the door. As she saw him turn around the corner, she was flooded with such relief, she smiled and rushed out the door, oblivious to the rain.

"You're alright! I thought maybe--" she broke off mid-sentence. There was something here she didn't like.

He, on the other hand, had been surprised to come around the corner of another house to find her waiting…and when she ran out to greet him, he felt wonderful. He was a little surprised that she was glad he was all right…didn't she know that he was always all right? But, on the other hand, it was nice that she was worried. But, cutting off in the middle of her sentence like that…that was a little scary…

She didn't know what to say, or what to do…his wasn't the only aura she felt…there were…traces…of another aura…one that she knew only too well…but it was one that she hated. She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face…searching his face, hoping that is was a mistake.

But his face…

It was the same…

Every time…

After he came back…

His face was always the key…

To answering her question…

'_Where have you been?'_

Only this time, it was worse…

His face…

It was guiltier…

This time the question was…

"What did you two do?" She had barely whispered it, but he reeled back as if it had been shouted at him. He looked at her, the strangest mix of emotions on his face. He could lie, but she would know. The only way to go was to tell the truth.

"She kissed me. I did nothing." He looked away, down to the ground, immediately regretting it. It would have made more sense to flip that around to 'I did nothing, She kissed me.' But it was too late. The damage had been done.

She clenched her fist around the bow she was holding, her hand glowing the tinniest bit. Lowering her head so her bangs covered the tears that might fall, she tried to get hold of herself.

'_If it must be that way, then I don't want to put up with it…couldn't you have just…said no…or something…for me?'_ it wasn't working, thinking thoughts like that. She needed to get away. Away from him, away from this world, away, back to her home. Maybe she'll be able to accept it in a week, but not now. She swished by him, bolting out into the blackness, headed along one of the most familiar paths. She knew where every rock and root was, enabling her to follow it along with such grace that anyone who saw her would have sworn she could see in the dark. She plunged on, not knowing if he was following, half of her wishing he was, half of it wishing he wasn't. Okay, maybe more toward the first one, but not by much.

She could barely see the shape. A black rectangle sitting out in the rain. She slowed down, almost stopping at its side…almost.

"I promised I would stay by you…and I shall. But will you let me?" she half whispered as she hoisted herself onto the wooden lip. She paused just for a fraction of a second, before plunging into the well, falling into the blue time slip.

'_Why, Inuyasha?'_

* * *

Should I write ore, or leave it at that…? I dunno…nobody ever reviews to my stuff anyway…. 


End file.
